


The Pirate and the Bar Wench

by Soldmysoulfortheseships



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bar Wench, F/F, F/M, Official Linctavia - Freeform, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldmysoulfortheseships/pseuds/Soldmysoulfortheseships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is a simple bar wench, one night at the tavern she works at, she meets a pirate called Lincoln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate and the Bar Wench

It was a normal night at the old port bar, by the sea, that Octavia worked at with her friend, Clarke. It was packed with customers from all around the world.

Octavia had just finished serving a man with an almost fully white beard when they walked into the bar, a group of men and women dressed in pants and loose shirts and the head of the group, a young female with what looks like ash or coal markings painted on her face. The others had the same markings but different designs, but it was one of the group that caught her eye. He stood to the side of the group in the middle, he had stubble on his cheeks and a hint of mischief in his deep brown eyes. Her breath caught, he was beautiful.  
Octavia quickly calmed herself. She straightened out her long dress and walked towards the bar, it was safer for her to hide behind the bar than talk to him. She knew his type; wild and dangerous. She turned around and to grab one of beer’s for one of the quieter tables when a hand grabbed her waist.  
“Hey sweetie, why don’t you pass that beer over to the betting table instead, bring the pretty little face of yours too.”  
It was one of Street Pigs, (as the girls working on the Bessie’s Chest like to call them), his hair was greasy and his yellowed teeth was one of the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

Octavia growled, “Get your hands off of me.”

The man smirked and grabbed her ass, “Or what sweetheart?”

Octavia panicked the moment he started to move his hands down and almost dropped the tray as a hand grabbed the Street Pig in front of her. It was the man she had seen earlier. He glared down at the Street Pig as he pulled the man away from her. He twisted the man’s arm behind his back as the he squealed at the pain. The man bent next to his ear and whispered

“I would advise that you never try to touch the young lady again.”

The Street Pig nodded as the man let go of his arm.

“Now get out of this bar and the next time I see you, I’ll smash your face into the bar table.”

“Y-yes, yes sir,” and with that the Street Pig ran off to whatever barn he had crawled out from.

Octavia craned her neck upwards to get a full look at the gorgeous, mysterious man who just saved her. He smiled down at her and she cheeks went red.

“Are you ok?” He asked, maybe she had been wrong about him. He seemed more like a gentle giant to her than a pirate.

“Yeah, thank you, but I have to get back to work if you would excuse me?”  
And with that remark, Octavia went back to delivering alcohol to the customers.

* * *

  
She had expected for group to leave, but as last call rounded around and passed, they were still there. In the darker shadows of the bar, an isolated group of pirates sat a table. Clarke was flirting with what seemed like the captain of the crew, the slightly older woman was sitting on the captains’ lap. Octavia sighed and grabbed a tray to collect the mugs from the table. As she got to the table spotted the man from earlier, she wondered what his name was and if he really was a gentle giant, as she had thought him to be before.

“Clarke, it’s past last call,” the captain said, looking at her with a smile, one Octavia was certain was rare.

“Come on, don’t you want to hear some of their stories? They’re are so exciting aren’t they Lexa?”

“What's the harm in telling another story, Lincoln why don’t you tell a story? How about it?” The captain pointed to one of her crewman. Octavia looked to the man that she was pointing at and it was the man from earlier. He was landing back on a chair. He looked up at his captain and then over at Octavia.

“Which one would you like to hear?” He smiled at her; Octavia felt her cheeks growing hotter.

“The scariest one that you got, sailor,” she smiled back, teasing the man. He laughed and started the story. The group talked for hours, but Octavia was more focused on the gentle giant named Lincoln across from her. He was beautiful. And she was love with a pirate.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Soldmysoulfortheseships  
> Follow my awesome editor at: Catna-go
> 
> Comment below suggests for the next chapter!


End file.
